This invention relates generally to radar systems and more particularly to radar systems adapted to track energy reflected by a point on a target different from the centroid of a target's radar reflected energy.
As is known in the art, a radar system includes a transmitter and antenna for transmitting and directing radar energy towards a target. The target reflects portions of the transmitted energy. A portion of the reflected energy is received by the antenna and is directed to a receiver of the radar system. In response to the received energy, the receiver produces signals to enable the radar system to track the target. The tracking signals generally track the centroid of the target's reflected energy. Thus, for example, where the radar system is carried by a missile to intercept an incoming target, the tracking signals are fed to both the antenna and to the missile's guidance system; in each case, however, because the signals are produced from the centroid of the target's radar reflected energy the missile will be directed towards the centroid of the reflected energy.